1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical scanner package, and more particularly, to an optical scanner package having a dam that can be locally heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical scanner having the structure of a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) using an electrostatic effect created by a comb-typed electrode structure has been used as an optical scanner for scanning a laser beam in a projection TV or laser TV, etc. In the optical scanner, a stage is suspended on a substrate and a mirror surface is formed on the stage. The optical scanner needs hermetic sealing so as to be protected from an environmental change.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a structure of a conventional optical scanner package. Referring to FIG. 1, an optical scanner 20 fabricated by an MEMS technology is die-bonded on a bottom of a ceramic package 10 using an adhesive 14, and electrode pads 21 formed on the optical scanner 20 are connected to electrode pads 32 formed on the package 10 via a wire 22. The electrode pad 32 is electrically connected to a lead line 30. An upper portion of a sidewall 12 of the package 10 is coupled to and sealed by a glass lid 40 by the use of solder 42. When the optical scanner 20 instead of a chip is used in an optical scanner package having the above structure, a mirror 24 formed on the surface of the optical scanner 20 scans image laser that has passed through the glass lid 40, thereby scanning an image.
In order to form the structure of the solder 42, if the solder 42 is interposed between the glass lid 40 and the package 10 and the optical scanner package is heated to melt the solder 42, the optical scanner 20 may be thermally damaged by the heating to a high temperature. In addition, the thickness of the solder 42 is not uniform and the solder 42 may melt and flow into a cavity so that the yield of the optical scanner package may be reduced.
In order to perform a good junction and hermetic sealing between the glass lid and the optical scanner package, it is known that it is preferable to increase a contact area therebetween and to make the thicknesses of the solder thin.